Always
by Nakashima-Michiyo
Summary: HaoXJeanne“Thank you Hao…thank you.” Said Jeanne as she hugged him close while staring at the beautiful stars.[oneshot]


Michi: Err I'm bored and wanted to write ....that's all

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ......**

* * *

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you,_

_That is how I know you go on_

"Opacho, can you please ask Jeanne-sama to come here tonight?" said the weary Hao as he sat while the fire embraced his weak and failing body.

"Yes Hao-sama, right away." _Hao-sama is getting weaker and paler by every minute_ Opacho noticed...as she quickly jogged away.

"I know I almost killed you once but I regret hurting you in anyway. Before I go I would want to say sorry and feel your warm embrace. That is all I ask from you and I can leave with a happy heart." A star was dulling in the night sky over Hao's head.

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

The nun in training was not a nun in training anymore. She was now the preacher for the Funbari Baptist Church. Reading the bible John 3:16

"_For God so loved the world he gave his one and only begotten son and whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life."_

Closing the bible, her incoming thoughts were interrupted by Opacho's request or should I say Hao's request.

"Jeanne-sama, Hao-sama requires your presence." Opacho stared at Jeanne with pleading eyes and Jeanne could see that as her face softened at the child.

"Opacho, what is wrong my child and why should my presence be required? That is all I ask."

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Opacho replied with teary eyes "Someone will be leaving the world soon. A star would fall. Please fulfill the star's last wishes I beg you."

Jeanne gasped, _Hao...is he ...no I can't let him leave not yet before I told him the truth. I loved him and thought that was a sin...but no..._

Looking at the pleading child once more she agreed with a troubled heart and mind.

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're one_

"I see you have arrived Jeanne-sama. It's good to see you again." Smiled the former Hao the destroyer. After all his comrades died he only managed to revive Opacho and after the fight with Yoh he was growing weak. Jeanne could see it in his eyes, tired, weary but there was still a spark of amusement as she saw her own reflection in his eyes.

"Hao Asakura, what do you want from me?" Jeanne asked as she sat down beside him. As much as she HAD hated him, something always told her she had loved him and still has. The tenshi had fallen for the Akuma and vise versa. The opposites attract as they say...

"I want you to accept an apology..." Hao was interrupted by a violent cough as he wheezed and coughed spitting out blood.

"Hao!" Jeanne head his shaking body with a worried look plastered on her face as her heart dropped and ached at the sight.

"I'm fine...I'm fine...I just wanted to say sorry and apologize for all the things I've done... to you during the Shaman..." He then starts coughing even more violently.

"Shame on you Asakura, I would forgive you any day! What you need now is a good nights rest." Jeanne lied to herself. Of course she knew his time was near but she didn't want to believe that...

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Hao's head fell on Jeanne's lap as he closed his eyes with a sigh not making a sound.

"Hao...hao!? HAO!? Don't you dare die on me Asakura! I swear I'll never forgive you! I have always loved you, please don't leave me yet!" Jeanne started getting teary eyed as she cupped the cheek of Hao. Opacho whimpered and tears also struck her eyes as she started bawling.

_Drip, plop plop drip drip _Jeanne's tears fell on the pale face of the Asakura as he opened his eyes again.

"I knew you had always cared for me my dear Jeanne." He laughed as he continued to stare at the stunned maiden.

"You...you...you're still playing your silly little games Asakura...you really never change do you. She helped Hao up and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she whispered "Don't ever change...please don't leave me."

Hao turned around and wiped Jeanne's tears. "I'll never change...never. I'll love you always. You're my angel, mine to keep and mine to cherish. Jeanne is my guardian angel."

"Always..." Jeanne whispered as they shared a moment together. The tenshi and akuma are finally together but fate and to tear them apart.

_Always........._

Hao's body fell limp in the maiden's arms as she wept uncontrollably. "Always Hao Asakura Always. And don't change for I love you the way you are..."

Stars poured down the sky as they shot through the night sky making the whole sky glow.

"Thank you Hao...thank you." Said Jeanne as she hugged him close while staring at the beautiful stars.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

**Fin**

* * *

Michi: Wha...too emotional for me! Well I can't type it out right but I hope you understand! Yeah I added some The reason lyrics in there.......yup


End file.
